


Before You Go

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: Who is the Geek? A shy quiet man with a love for cooking and from time to time, poetry. These are some of his poems.





	Before You Go

Listen to me please  
Before you go  
The world can be so unkind you know  
Remember to write and to pack up your things  
I’ll never forget the way you girls sing. 

I hope you find peace and joy and love  
From this man who has come from heaven above   
And if he comes back around  
For a second time  
God knows that I’ll be the first in line. 

I love you both so much   
And I need you to know   
I'm not sure I'm ready for you girls to go.   
Please be careful. 

I’ll try to get by without you believe me  
Despite the tears flooding my eyes as you leave me. 

Farewell   
So long  
Goodbye.


End file.
